Flushing out a Rat
by Cupcake81
Summary: This story explores Kozik's point of view on the events that take place in my other story "Thought of a Killer".


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize from Sons of Anarchy, or any other thing or person you recognize. I do not profit from this story. (I guess that everyone already knew all of this, but now I have said it).**

_Authors note:__ I know that I have "Meeting with the past" to finish, and I am writing on that story too. After finishing and posting "Thought of a Killer" I felt like there were some parts missing in that story. How did Kozik manage to get photos of the meeting? And how did Kozik feel when his brothers didn't choose him to deal with the rat? This story explores Kozik's point of view on the events that took place in my other story "Thought of a Killer". If you haven't read that one, it would probably be a good idea to do so before reading this._

_I have no other knowledge about MCs other then what I have learned from watching Sons of Anarchy, therefore the decision-making process and other MC related things in this story is coming entirely from my imagination and has no claim of being correct as how a real life MC handles things. _

_You know what I want you to do, read and review and of course enjoy. I certainly enjoy reviews, they make me happy._

**Flushing out a Rat**

Written by Cupcake81

Kozik took a seat in the Chapel like the Club President, Lee, had asked him to do, and watched Lee close the doors behind them. Lee took the seat at the head of the table and then he asked "How is your leg?"

Kozik had been shot in the leg the day before yesterday when some Serbian crew had tried to hijack the shipment of guns that the Sons were moving, a shipment that, thanks to some fast thinking and good aiming from him and Happy, had made it to its predetermined destination.

"The leg is good" he answered. He wasn't going to tell Lee the truth, the leg hurt like hell and that he seriously was thinking of taking some very heavy pain killers, which wasn't a good idea to do, considering that he was an ex-junkie. He has been clean over five years now, but at times like this he can feel the pull of the drugs. Instead he used icepacks, trying to numb the wound and he tried to keep his weight of the leg as much as possible.

"Good, that's good" Lee replies, but Kozik can see that his president really doesn't believe him. Lee knew that Kozik had been addicted to drugs, he also knew that he was clean, but that didn't stop him from watching out for signs of relapses.

Lee started to explain to Kozik how one of the club's friends contacted him that morning with some information about the attack. The man had told Lee that there was a rumour on the streets that the reason the attack could happen was that there was a rat in the club. Kozik wasn't sure how to react to this information, a rat inside SAMTAC? How was that possible?

"I don't know who to trust. I have to trust someone and since you are the SAA, I choose to trust you" Lee said with a tired smile on his face.

"If there is a rat I will find and kill him" Kozik responded with a stern voice.

* * *

Kozik wasn't a happy man today. He was shadowing on of his brothers, this was something he had done five days in a row now. Following different brothers everyday, hoping to catch one of them doing something they shouldn't be doing, and to make matters even worse, he had to drive a fucking cage. He understood why though, his Harley had been too easy to spot, and with the wound in his leg it really felt better driving the cage.

This cage was ugly; there were no other word for it. The colour had probably been beige at some point but now, due to neglect to take care of it, it was covered by dirt and rust spots which made the cage look like it would fall a part anytime. It belonged to one of Lee's cousins that lived in Seattle. Lee had gotten his cousin to drive it to Tacoma and the same cousin would pick it up later when they didn't need it anymore.

It was boring tailing people, especially when you knew where they were going. Since Lee was in the clubhouse he often overheard were the brothers were going and then he called Kozik to give him the heads up. Kozik had just been in the clubhouse a couple of times this last days since he had started this surveillance job, Lee had told everyone that he wanted Kozik not to ride his bike too much and that he should stay at home to give his leg time to heal.

It surely was good for his leg not to ride his bike, but being left to his own thoughts this much just sitting and watching people, wasn't good for his mind. The pain in his leg combined with nothing to occupy his thoughts were not a good combination, soon he felt the need for some drugs. The need just got worse every day, he had manage to stay away from any pain medication so far, but now he was almost to the point where he would go out of the car and beat down the first dealer he sees and steal what ever he had, not caring about what drug it was.

Lost in his own thoughts, Kozik almost didn't see the man that had sat down at the same table as today's target. Kozik were parked on the other side of the street from a small coffee shop. His target had gone in there a while ago and bought himself a cup and sat down at a table. Luckily for Kozik he had chosen a table by the window.

Seeing that his target had gotten some company Kozik managed to pull himself together and pick up the camera he had placed earlier on the passenger seat, then he started taking photos.

Kozik stayed where he was documenting the meeting between the Son and a man Kozik knew was Marković, a Serbian gangster, with his camera. After ten or fifteen minutes the two of the came out of the shop together and his target got on his bike and followed Marković's car away from the shop. Kozik decided that he had enough evidence and went back to his apartment to get his bike and then he went to the clubhouse.

* * *

When Kozik entered the clubhouse he found himself being surrounded by his brothers. They came up to him and gave him man hugs and patted him on his back.

"So, are you finally well enough to ride?" Lorca asks as he steps up to Kozik and slaps him on his back.

"I haven't been that bad. It was Lee who told me to stay at home, but now I can't take it any more. Is Lee around, I need to speak with him?"

"He is in the Chapel, talking to Clay in Charming on the phone" Lorca replies.

Kozik takes a seat at the bar and one of the prospects hands him a beer before he quickly retreats to the other end of the bar. Kozik watches his and smiles grimly; it feels good to know that he still frightens the prospect even if he doesn't feel on top today.

Suddenly the doors to the Chapel open and Lee steps out. As he sees Kozik sitting by the bar he signals to him to enter the Chapel. Lee closes the doors behind them.

"Have you found anything?" Lee doesn't take time to greet his brother first, he wants news, and he wants them now.

"Yes, and it's not good, brother" Kozik replies. "About half an hour ago I witnessed a meeting between a brother and Marković. And it didn't look like they just ran in to each other, if you get what I mean."

Kozik then continued to tell Lee what he had seen at the coffee shop and show him the photos. Before Kozik left the car at his apartment he had taken the memory card out of the camera and now he inserted it in to the laptop computer they used in the Chapel. When he had seen all the photos Lee sighs. Kozik had been right; there weren't any other explanation then that this was their rat. Lee knew what had to be done.

"Have you healed enough to take a ride tomorrow?" Lee asked.

"Yes, of course. Where to?"

"I don't know, but I was thinking that you could take him on some errand just to get him away from the clubhouse while I inform the others and we take a vote. You can give me your proxy."

"Sure. I'll take him out somewhere; just give us the order so it seems legit. And you know you got my proxy vote, I want to get rid of this rat as much as you do."

"I'll figure something out and then I call you tonight. Be ready to go early tomorrow."

The next morning Kozik goes to the clubhouse to meet with Pete and pick up some money from Lee. Lee had called him last night and told him that he had arranged for them to meet with one of the clubs contacts in the Tacoma PD in a small diner halfway to Portland. They were to give him this month's payment and get some information about an ongoing investigation regarding some incidents to make sure that no one knew that the club had been involved in those.

The trip goes smoothly and when Pete and Kozik returns to the clubhouse early in the afternoon Lee tells Kozik that he wants a report and says that they can talk in the Chapel. Lee fills Kozik in on what had been said in Church earlier. As expected everyone had voted on removing the rat. What Kozik hadn't expected was that Happy had volunteered to make the kill and that the others had agreed to let him do that.

Kozik knows that he probably should feel a bit overlooked when Lee tells him that everyone voted for Happy to take care of the rat, but he really feel relieved. If he should be the one doing the kill, he had to ride his bike. He knows that riding that far out of town would have made his leg hurt really badly, like it had done today. Hell, just riding from his apartment to the clubhouse caused his leg to feel like it was on fire, and that sort of pain would make him crave some drugs and that craving would have made his hands shake. It wouldn't have looked good if he had missed his target or something stupid like that, and screwing up the killing of a rat wouldn't look good in his résumé as SAA.

Later that evening Happy and Kozik meets with Lee in the chapel. They have to make arrangement for how to dispose of the body once Happy had made the kill.

"I can make it look like I need you and Pete to set a place up for interrogation. I can tell him that we need the two of you to snatch one of Marković's crew and that it would be good if you went out to prepare where to dispose that body." Lee says

"That's good, then I can go after in the van and if you call me when it's done, I can help you to bring his bike back here." Kozik adds to the plan.

"Okay" Happy has nothing more to add.

* * *

Kozik tails Pete and Happy the next evening when they leave the Clubhouse, Happy had told him which way they were going to take out of town, but Happy said that he was going to let Pete pick the spot as always, he didn't want to warn Pete that something wasn't right.

As the two brothers on their bikes turns of the main road and on to a smaller forest road Kozik decides to pull over and stop. He knows that Happy can take care of himself, and that he will call when he needs help.

He sits there and waits for what feels like hours, playing some games on his phone. Suddenly his prepaid went of, looking at the screen he sees that it is Happy. The call doesn't last long, and then he is on his way, following the directions Happy had given him.

About ten minutes later he drives up to the spot were he can see two bikes parked. He jumps out and after greeting Happy with a nod he helps him put the body in a freshly dug grave.

"How did you to manage to dig a grave in the short time before I got here" Kozik asks.

"He dug it himself, as a preparation for tomorrow" Happy answers.

"How nice of him to do that."

They work in silence filling the grave and making sure they left no traces of what happened there. Prepared for this, Kozik has brought a ramp with him. Whit the help of that, he and Happy together manage to roll Pete's bike inside the van. Soon they were on their way back to Tacoma.

Kozik couldn't feel happy that they had gotten the rat; it was a brother after all. But on the bright side, all the time he had spent riding in a cage this last week had given his leg some rest and time to heal, and it now felt a bit better.

_Authors note:__ I just have to say that I have no real knowledge of drug abuse, no more than what I have manage to gather from the internet and from what I have seen in different movies and documentaries. Therefore Kozik's every reaction and thoughts are my own interpretation of what an ex-junkie would feel. Any mistakes are my own and none of this should be taken as facts._


End file.
